


Love and Consequences

by wenwalke



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amita says no to Charlie’s marriage proposal, which has severe consequences for Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Numb3rs story, written in 2009. It's set right after Angels and Devils, Season 5 episode 23. Started off to be about Charlie and Amita, but morphed into being about Don and Robin as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters, they belong to CBS. However, the plot and any mistakes are mine.

“You know I love you so much.” Charlie said.

“I love you too.” Amita replied.

Getting down on one knee Charlie asked. “Amita, will you marry me?”

Charlie was so sure that Amita would say “yes” that her actual reply was almost lost on him. “Charlie, I can’t, not right now.”

Getting back to his feet Charlie looked bewildered. “Why not, did I do something wrong? I can propose again in a more romantic setting if that’s what you want.”

“No Charlie, it’s not the setting, or the way you proposed. I just can’t marry you right now.” 

“I don’t understand? You just said that you loved me.” Charlie was starting to feel desperate, he had been so sure, now he was feeling lost.

“Please Charlie, just leave it, I don’t want to argue with you. I have to go.” 

Charlie watched as she disappeared around a corner of the building. He sank to the ground and leaned back against a tree. He sat there a long time running different equations in his head to try and figure out why Amita had rejected him. 

It was early morning when the rain finally drove Charlie to go home. The house was quiet. Don’s SUV was in the driveway but he and his dad were upstairs asleep. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone, Charlie crept up the stairs to his room.

When Don got up, he stuck his head in the door to Charlie’s room, but Charlie pretended to be asleep.

Charlie finally got out of bed when he heard Don, then Alan leave. The first thing he did was call Amita, but the call went directly to voicemail.

The day wore on and Amita still would not take his calls. By late afternoon Larry had heard stories, from a number of students, about Charlie snapping at everyone. Larry first tried to reach Amita to see if she knew what was wrong with Charlie. Not being able to reach her, he decided to face Charlie head on, and went to his office.

“Charles, tell me what’s wrong. Your students are worried about you. Has something happened?”

“Leave me alone, Larry. I don’t want to talk to you, or anyone, else right now.”

“You really should talk to someone, Charles. What about talking to Amita?”

“No! I don’t want to talk to anyone. Now go away and leave me alone.”

Larry was so surprised by the force of Charlie’s last statement he actually took a step back. Turning, he left Charlie’s office and immediately went to his own, and called Alan.

“Alan. It’s Larry. Do you have any idea what’s wrong with Charles? He’s been snapping at everyone all day and just about threw me out of his office when I asked what was wrong.”

“No Larry, I didn’t see Charlie this morning. He was still asleep when I left. I’ll see what I can find out tonight when he comes home.”

“Alright Alan, let me know what you discover.” With that Larry hung up and went in search of Amita. 

It didn’t take Larry long to find out that Amita had not been seen on campus all day. She was still not answering her phone. Larry went to Amita’s apartment, but there was no answer when he buzzed. 

Charlie knew that he should not have yelled at Larry but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He’d finally worked out that Amita had turned him down because of the trauma of her kidnapping. He thought maybe she just needed time to sort things out. This made him feel somewhat better, so he packed up his laptop and went home.

Alan was waiting for him as soon as he entered the Craftsman. “Charlie what’s wrong? Larry called, said you were snapping at everyone all day.”

“It’s nothing Dad. I’m going out to the garage. Let me know when dinners ready.” Charlie headed towards the kitchen, he did not want to get into a discussion with his dad right now.

“Wait. I want you to tell me what’s wrong. You can’t keep it inside, that’s not healthy,” Alan said as he followed Charlie into the kitchen.

“I don’t want to talk about it dad, leave it alone.” Charlie slammed the door behind him as he left the house.

Alan was concerned. He thought he might know what the problem was. He’d seen the ring box in Charlie’s dresser draw when he was putting his socks away. It had been there for over two weeks as far as he knew, but this afternoon it was gone. Amita couldn’t have said no. Alan knew that she loved Charlie, so why would she say no. Then it came to him. The kidnapping, it had to be. He really hoped that Charlie and Amita would work this out soon, or Charlie would be impossible to live with.

When Charlie came in for dinner he hardly spoke, ate very little, then got in his car and left, thankful that Alan had dropped his earlier questions.

Alan watched Charlie leave. He’d decided to wait a day or so to see if Charlie and Amita could work things out.

Charlie was going to Amita’s, he had a key, but he didn’t want to just let himself in. He knocked on the door, but Amita didn’t answer. Frustrated Charlie decided to let himself in after all. 

Amita was not there. Charlie looked around and realised that some of her clothes were gone. How was he going to solve this if Amita was not around?

Charlie leaned against the door jamb. He couldn’t go home and face his dad, and Don might be there, which would make things worse. Charlie could never keep anything from Don for too long. Don had a way of knowing when Charlie was in trouble, and usually managed to make Charlie talk. So he went to CalSci and slept on the couch in his office.

The next two days were difficult. Amita had taken a leave of absence from teaching, and Charlie still had no idea were she was. He had tried to find her but couldn’t. He thought about asking Don for help, but wasn’t ready to do that just yet. Something had to happen soon or he was sure he would explode. 

On the second day after Amita disappeared Don went to Charlie’s office for help on a new case his team had just been assigned. As soon as he walked in the door Don knew something was wrong. “What’s up buddy?”

“Nothing. What do you want?” Charlie growled.

“Nice greeting, have you been working on that?” Don asked sarcastically. “I came to ask for your help with a new fraud case, but I think I’ll have Larry, or Amita, look at it.”

“Fine, you do that. I’m too busy with my work here at the moment anyway.” Charlie knew what he was saying would only anger Don, but at that moment he didn’t care.

“Listen, whatever your problem is, don’t take it out on me. I don’t need your crap.” Don stormed out of Charlie’s office.

Charlie knew that he hadn’t been fair to Don and should have confided in him about Amita.

Don was still mad at Charlie later that day when Alan called. 

“Don, I’m worried about Charlie. I think Amita turned down his proposal and he can’t handle it. Also, Amita’s been gone for over two days. Larry’s been trying to find her, which means Charlie can’t either.”

“Listen dad. Charlie’s a big boy. He’ll work things out with Amita eventually. I don’t have time for this right now. There’s a drug dealer, Ralph Watson, who escaped from custody this afternoon. Robin convicted him. He’d threatened to come after Robin if he ever got out, so I need to be here with Robin, not babysitting Charlie. The Assistant Director assigned the case to my team led by David. I’m on leave as of fifteen minutes ago, orders from the AD.” 

“Ok Don. Look after Robin. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Alan tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. “Bye Don.”

“Bye dad, I’ll talk to you later.” Don had heard the hurt in Alan’s voice and was instantly sorry he’d snapped.

Later that evening Don told Robin about Amita leaving and his conversation with Alan. It had been bothering him all afternoon. He knew Charlie would need help, but he didn’t want to leave Robin. She was starting to mean more to him than any woman ever had and he didn’t want to lose her. 

But Robin had other ideas about what Don should be doing. 

“Don, you have to go help Charlie find Amita. If Alan is right, and Amita turned him down, he’ll need your support. Tomorrow, I want you to go talk to Charlie and offer to help him find Amita. We have to get them together so they can work this out.”

“No Robin, I’m staying here with you until LAPD catch Watson.” Don had a bad feeling about Watson.

Robin sighed. “Don, I have two LAPD officers as bodyguards. They follow me everywhere. Your team is on Watson’s trail. Nothing is going to happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had slept at CalSci again, and not very well. He was surprised to see Don come into his office. He knew that he needed Don’s help and really wanted to tell him about Amita.

“Don, Amita’s gone, I don’t know where to find her.”

“Charlie, dad told me about Amita and I want to help.”

They had both spoken at the same time.

“Listen Charlie, we can find her, she can’t have gone too far. I’ll have Colby run a credit card check on her. Come here and sit for a minute, tell me what happened.” Don was in big brother mode.

Going over to the couch, they both sat down. Charlie told Don what had happened the night he proposed to Amita and how she had taken off without a word to anyone.

“You know Charlie, Amita was traumatised by the kidnapping, that is probably why she said no, not because she doesn’t love you.”

Charlie sighed, “I know, I worked that out. I need to find her and get her some help. She should be talking to someone about the whole kidnapping thing.”

“Ok, let me call Colby and get him started. Do you have any classes today? No? Good then I’ll take you home. You look like you haven’t slept in days. This couch may be alright to sit on but I’ll bet it doesn’t make a very good bed.” 

Don got out his cell phone and called Colby telling him what he wanted him to do. Then he pulled Charlie to his feet and made him leave with him.

When they arrived at the Craftsman Alan was watching from the window. He rushed out and pulled Charlie into the house. 

“When was the last time you slept or ate? You look exhausted. Go lie on the couch, I’ll bring you something to eat, then you can go to bed for a couple of hours.”

Charlie did as Alan said. Now that Don was helping him he felt more relaxed. Don followed Charlie into the living room and sat in the recliner. When Alan came back he gave Charlie a sandwich then turned to Don. “I thought you couldn’t leave Robin with that drug dealer, Watson, running around the city. Did David catch him already?”

“No, there are two LAPD officers watching Robin, and she insisted that I help Charlie,” Don looked at his watch.

Charlie looked up from eating, “What’s this about a drug dealer? Is that the one from the big case Robin was prosecuting?”

“Yeah, he escaped custody yesterday afternoon. LAPD are protecting Robin. David is in charge of finding Watson and I’m on leave until they do. Not allowed to work the case, I’m too close. Robin wanted me to come and help you, said she’d be fine with her two bodyguards.” Don tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but Charlie picked up on it anyway.

“Look, I could run some expressions while we wait for Colby to get back to us. Maybe we can figure out where to find this guy.” Charlie said as he got up and heading out to the garage.

Alan sighed. “So much for eating and resting” 

Don followed Charlie out to the garage and sat watching his genius brother scribble equations on a clean whiteboard. But his mind kept returning to Robin. That’s where he really wanted to be right now. 

Charlie could read Don’s face without any difficulty. It was apparent that Don was really worried about Robin. 

“Don. Go to Robin and make sure everything is alright. Colby can call me when he gets the information.” 

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Don got to his feet, but before he could leave his phone rang.

“Colby, what do you have? Ok, give me the address. Thanks, we’ll take it from here.” Don closed his phone and turned to Charlie.

“Amita used her credit card at the Sands Motor Inn in Long Beach. Let’s go see if she is still there. The sooner you two sort this out, the better.”

“No Don. I’ll go, you go home to Robin. The calculations I have done so far show that she’s in immediate danger from this guy.” Charlie was more concerned about Robin now that he knew where to find Amita.

“I’ll call Robin. Meet me at the car.” Don left the garage as he pulled out his phone.

Don called Robin as he headed back into the house. “Robin. How’s it going? We’re heading out to find Amita now.”

“That’s great Don. Everything is fine here. Officer Ramon is having a cup of tea with me. She is thinking of becoming a lawyer and wanted my thoughts. Go find Amita with Charlie. I’ll be waiting when you get back.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” 

Alan was standing in the kitchen and had listened to Don talking to Robin. “Did I hear you say you know where Amita is?”

“Yeah, Charlie and I are on our way to bring her home now.” As he got into the SUV Charlie hopped into the passenger side.

During the ride neither brother spoke. Each was busy with his own thoughts. When they arrived at the motel Charlie spoke, “Thanks for finding Amita and coming with me Don. I appreciate that you would rather be with Robin right now.”

“It’s okay Charlie. We’ll have this worked out soon then I can go back to Robin.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Sands Motor Inn was not much, but it was at least respectable. The desk clerk gave Don Amita’s room number without an argument. But when Charlie got to the door he couldn’t bring himself to knock. 

“Charlie, you can do this,” Don encouraged.

“I know. I almost lost her once this month. It’s not going to happen again.” Charlie knocked on the door.

“Go away!” Amita said. “I don’t want to see anyone.” 

“Amita please let me in.” Charlie pleaded.

“Charlie? Is that really you? How did you find me?” Amita opened the door so suddenly that Charlie almost fell into the room. When she saw Don, behind Charlie, she knew how they’d found her.

“Amita!” Charlie grabbed Amita and hugged her to him. He was so happy to have found her he never wanted to let her go again.

Don came into the room behind Charlie and quietly closed the door.

Amita was now trying to push Charlie away. “No. Get away from me. I don’t want you to see me like this. I’m a mess.”

Charlie did not let go of Amita but walked over to the bed and sat down with her. Looking at her he realized that Amita had slept as little as he had, and she’d been crying, a lot.

“Amita I love you more that anything. You have to let me help you. This is all a reaction to your kidnapping. With the right help we can get through this.” Charlie sounded sure of himself. But Don could see the doubt in his eyes. Amita was to upset too look Charlie in the eyes, so did not see his doubt. 

Don decided to help the situation along, “Amita, sweetie, you have a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is to be expected after the hell you went through for two days. Charlie was inconsiderate asking you to marry him without thinking about your feelings. I don’t blame you for rejecting, and leaving him.”

“What?” Charlie said in surprise.

“Don. That is very unkind. Charlie is the sweetest man in the world. He is not inconsiderate. If he will still have me I would gladly marry him, once I get myself sorted out,” Amita glared at Don.

“That’s a good girl. I knew if I attacked Charlie you would defend him. I think my job is done here. I should leave you two alone to make up.” Don started to head for the door.

“Thanks Don.” Charlie and Amita said at the same time. 

Just as Don reached the door his cell phone rang. “Eppes. What! When! Where did they take her? Ok, I’ll be right there.”

Don turned and leaning back against the door slid down to the floor. 

“Don, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked concerned by what he had heard and the look on Don’s face. 

“That was LAPD. Robin’s been shot.” He couldn’t think. All his mind could grasp was that Robin was shot, maybe dead and he hadn’t been there.

Rushing forward Charlie said, “What! Which hospital, come on let’s get going. Give me your keys I’ll drive while you call David and find out what’s going on.”

Amita followed Charlie and Don out to the SUV. “Charlie I’ll meet you there after I get my stuff and check out. I love you Charlie. It’ll be okay Don.”

Charlie gave Amita a quick kiss, “I love you too, see you in a little while.”

Charlie drove as fast as he could to the hospital, even turning on the emergency lights. When Don didn’t say anything Charlie knew he must be really worried. Over the last few months Charlie had seen how good Robin had been for Don, and how much she meant to him. He realised that his brother was now feeling the same as he’d felt when Amita had been kidnapped. He just hoped that he could help Don the way Don had helped him then.

David hadn’t reach Robin’s location when Don spoke to him, so he couldn’t give him any details. However, he promised to let Don know what he found as soon as he could.

When they reached the hospital Don jumped out of the SUV as soon as Charlie stopped at the entrance. Charlie parked the SUV and when he got to the waiting room he saw Don sitting in a corner. Going up to him he asked. “Have they told you anything yet?’

“No, they told me they could only talk to next-of-kin, and I would have to wait. They did tell me that she’s in surgery and it could be a while. Charlie, what am I going to do? I can’t lose her!”

“Don, you are not going to lose her, she’ll be okay.” Charlie reassured him.

Angrily Don replied. “You don’t know that Charlie. You don’t even know what happened, or where she was shot. So there’s no way you can know she’ll be okay.”

“Maybe not, but I have to believe she’ll be okay, and so do you. I’m going to call Dad then see if I can find out what happened. You stay here Don and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that Charlie headed out into the parking lot to use his cell phone. He knew that right now he had to be strong for Don, just as Don had always been strong for him.

After calling Alan and letting him know what had happened, both with Robin and Amita, he then called David to see if he knew yet what had happened to Robin’s.

“Charlie, I’m almost at the hospital, I’ll fill you and Don in at the same time. How’s he holding up?”

“Not very well, he’s really worried about her and the hospital won’t tell him anything because he’s not next-of-kin. I’m going back in to be with him, see you soon.” With that Charlie hung up and went back to sit with Don who was in the same seat, but now had his head in his hands. Charlie sat down in the seat next to Don and put his hand on his back in support. He had half expected Don to brush him off, and when he didn’t Charlie was surprised. Without looking up Don said. “Charlie, I can’t just sit here not knowing. I need to do something”

“Don, David will be here soon, he’ll tell us what happened. You have to be patient.”

David came into the waiting room a few minutes later, and seeing Don immediately came over and sat opposite him. 

“Don I’m so sorry about what happened. Watson was dressed as an LAPD officer and was at the door before the real LAPD officer outside realised who he was. Officer Ramon was still inside with Robin, and tried to stop him, but he shot her in the head. She died at the scene. Robin got away into the bedroom. He followed her in and shot her just as she got a gun out of the night stand. Robin managed to shoot Watson before she fell, but he still managed to escape by jumping out the bedroom window. The other LAPD officer had called for backup, but Watson was gone.”

Don had listened quietly as David told him what had happened to Robin’s. Then in a low voice he asked. “Where was she shot?”

“In the left shoulder. Colby’s still there trying to track Watson.”

Just then a doctor came out and asked. “Anyone here for Robin Brooks?”


	4. Chapter 4

Don and Charlie both stood, but it was Charlie that answered the doctor. “I’m Charles Eppes, this is my brother Don he’s Robin’s fiancé.”

David gave Charlie a surprised look, but said nothing. He understood why Charlie would say that. Doctors only wanted to talk to next-of-kin.

“I’m Doctor Johnson. Robin came through the surgery very well. We were able to remove the bullet with little difficulty. I expect she will make a full recovery.”

Don finally found his voice and asked. “When can I see her?”

“She’s in recovery right now. You can see her in about 30 minutes.”

Charlie thanked the doctor and sat back down. Don seemed frozen in place, so Charlie pulled him back into his seat. “Don, snap out of it. You’re scaring me. This is how I usually handle things, not you. You heard the doctor. Robin will be okay.”

“I know Charlie. Thanks for being there for me. I really needed your help with this.” Don ran his hands through his hair, but seemed more relaxed. 

During the next half hour both Alan and Amita arrived. David was still there, and Colby arrived shortly before Don was allowed up to Robin’s room. Colby told them that they could find no trace of Watson, but they knew he was hurt, and hoped to find him soon.

Don took Charlie with him to see Robin. He felt in need of some moral support.

When they entered the room, Robin looked like she was just taking a nap, except for the IV in her hand. Don immediately sat on a chair next to the bed and took Robin’s hand in his. 

“Robin, I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you.” 

Charlie went to the other side of the bed, but as Don spoke Charlie saw tears in his eyes. He hadn’t seen Don this close to tears since their Mother passed away. Going back around the bed, Charlie put his hand on Don’s shoulder in support. They stayed like that until a nurse came in and told them that they would have to leave while she checked the dressing.

Don stopped in the hallway. “I’m waiting here until I can go back in. Thanks Charlie for everything, I’ll be alright now. I think you should go sort things out with Amita. Maybe you could ask Dad to come in here for a while.”

“Okay Don. I’ll send Dad back, and I’ll return in a couple of hours.” Charlie headed for the waiting room.

“Dad, Don wants you to go to Robin’s room.” 

David and Colby left to look for Watson. Charlie took Amita home.

Once they were home Charlie told Amita he was going to call Dr. Bradford and see if he would talk to her, or if he would recommend another doctor. 

“We have to work this out Amita. I almost lost you twice in a week, I can’t lose you again. Please say you will work this out?”

“Yes Charlie. I’ll go see someone. I want this to work as well. While I was in that motel I had a lot of time to think about what had happened. When you found me I had already decided that I would come back and talk to you. It wasn’t fair of me to run away like that without explaining what was wrong.” 

She moved closer to Charlie. “Yes to your other question as well. I would love to marry you.”

Charlie took Amita in his arms and kissed her. He felt so happy. He also felt sad and a little guilty because Robin had been hurt while Don was helping him.

Don and Alan sat on either side of Robin’s bed each holding a hand. Slowly Robin started to wake up. 

“I’ll leave you two alone for a few minutes,” Alan said as he got up and left.

Don stood up and kissed Robin on the forehead. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I thought I’d lost you. I should have been there.” There was fear and guilt in Don’s voice.

“No Don. Don’t blame yourself. I told you to go help Charlie. I promise I’ll never scare you like that again.” Robin swallowed summoning up the courage to ask, “Officer Ramon is dead isn’t she?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, I know you liked her.”

“I did. She tried to stop him, but he took us both by surprise. I’m sure I shot him. Did he get away?”

“He escaped, but David and Colby are trying to track him. They’ll have him soon.” Don sat back down and stroked Robin’s hair.

Robin smiled at Don. “Did you and Charlie find Amita?”

Don smiled now. “Yes. She was in a motel. We went there and they’re back together. Amita is going to seek help and I’m sure she has agreed to marry him by now.”

“That’s great Don. I think I’ll rest now, I’m feeling very tired,” Robin said in a sleepy voice.

“Okay. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He was not going to leave her side until Watson was found.

The next day Robin was feeling a lot better and sitting up in bed. Her shoulder still hurt, but the pain medication was working wonderfully. She knew that Don had stayed with her all night, and he looked exhausted. 

Charlie arrived at the hospital and took one look at Don, “Go home Don. You look exhausted. I’ll stay with Robin for a while and keep her company.”

“No. Watson is still out there somewhere. He may try again. I can sleep in a chair,” Don said.

“Don. He isn’t going to try anything in a busy hospital in the middle of the day. Go home. Sleep for a few hours.”

“Please listen to Charlie. I’ll be here waiting when you come back.” Robin said.

“Last time I left you I nearly lost you. I am not doing that again,” Don said adamantly.

“Don, listen to me. You have a guard in the hallway. I’ll be here with Robin. No one is going to get in here and hurt her. Go home.” Charlie said.

“Don, do what Charlie says, everything will be fine.” 

Looking from one to the other, Don finally conceded. “Okay I’ll go home, have a shower and eat, but I’ll be back soon.”

Robin was reading a magazine while Charlie was working on his laptop. They both looked up in surprise when they heard a sound like a groan followed by a thud outside the door. Charlie jumped up and drew the curtain around the bed. Robin swung her legs out of the bed on the side away from the door, and with Charlie’s help got down behind the bed. Charlie moved to the foot of the bed, but remained hidden. 

Suddenly, the curtain was jerked back and a man, who had to be Watson, stood there. He had a gun pointed at the bed, and looked surprised when no one was there.

Charlie knew he had to do something. There was no way he could let anything happen to Robin, especially when the reason Don was not here to protect her was because he’d sent him home. Charlie grabbed the chair that was next to the bed and swung it at the man’s head, just as he turned and letting off a shot.

Before the man could shoot again, Colby burst into the room and shot him.

After checking that the man was dead, Colby went over to Charlie who was standing in front of Robin with the chair held in front of him.

“Charlie, a chair will not stop a bullet. Are you both alright? Did he hit either of you?” Colby had been coming down the hall to take over guarding Robin, and had just been in time to see Watson slip into the room.

“Yeah, I think the bullet just grazed me. I’m fine. He didn’t get anywhere near Robin. Can you help her back into bed?” Charlie was never so happy to see anyone as he was to see Colby come in the door. He knew that Watson would have killed them both, without a second thought.

Just then Don burst into the room. He took in the scene at a glance and immediately ran to Robin. Colby had managed to get her up, but not yet back into bed. Don took over and gently helped Robin climb in then covered her up. Everyone could see the anger radiating from Don, and Charlie knew that it was going to be directed at him. After all, he had ordered Don to leave.

Colby had turned to Charlie when Don had taken over with Robin. He was trying to check Charlie over for wounds, but Charlie shook him off and just stood looking at Don waiting for the outburst. He didn’t have to wait long.

Don turned from Robin, and in a controlled voice said to Charlie. “It’s your fault Watson almost shot Robin a second time. I knew I should not have let you talk me into leaving. Get out!”

Without any word of defence, Charlie turned and left the room. 

Colby glared at Don “Don that was unfair, you don’t even know what happen in here.”

“I know that Watson got in here and I wasn’t here to stop him, because of Charlie. That’s all I need to know. You can leave too, and have the hospital find Robin another room until that body is removed.” Don was so mad that Colby decided to leave without further comment. As he left Colby looked at Robin hoping that she could calm Don down, and make him understand what had just happened.

Colby found Charlie leaning against the wall just outside the door. He knew that Charlie would have heard what Don had said, even if the look on Charlie’s face had not confirmed that for him. 

“Charlie, he’ll come around. Robin will put him straight. Now where are you hurt? Charlie?” Colby jumped forward just in time to catch Charlie as he passed out.

Charlie was loaded onto a gurney and rushed to the ER. Colby went with him. It looked like the bullet had grazed his side, but he had not liked the look in Charlie’s eyes before he passed out. Colby figured Charlie would need a friend when he came to, because it looked like Don wouldn’t be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had been so surprised by Don’s outburst that she hadn't been able to say anything. But as soon as Colby left the room she couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Don. What the hell was that? Why did you say that to Charlie? I told you to leave as well as Charlie. Are you mad at me too?” The anger Robin was feeling came through in her voice.

“Robin, you were almost shot again. How did you think I would react? I should've been here. If Colby hadn’t come in you would have been dead.” Don ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

“That may be true Don. But if Charlie hadn’t closed the curtain, then tried to stop Watson with a chair, I would've been dead before Colby got here, and so would Charlie.” Robin took hold of Don’s hands and looked directly into his eyes, willing him to understand. “I need to know how Charlie is. Didn't you even notice that he was hurt? Watson fired just as Charlie struck him with the chair. Look on the floor, didn't you see the blood?” Robin knew that she had to make Don see that he was wrong. Charlie wasn't to blame. He would've died trying to save her, just because he knew Don loved her.

Don stared at her in disbelief. Charlie had been shot? How had he not seen that? Had he been so blinded by the thought of losing Robin that he didn’t even notice his brother was hurt? Charlie had tried to save Robin at the risk of his own life, and he’d dismissed him and sent him away, when he should have been thanking him. He knew that losing Charlie would be as bad as losing Robin.

Just then a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair. She went over to the bed to check on Robin and get her ready to move to another room. As the nurse was helping her out of bed, Robin asked her, “What happened to Charlie, he was grazed by a bullet.”

“I’m not sure how he is. He collapsed outside the door and they rushed him off to the ER. I can try and check for you in a minute. First we have to move you to another room.”

“Yes please check for me." Then when she didn't see Colby waiting in the hallway, "Did agent Granger go with Charlie?”

“If he was the man who came out after Charlie, then yes he did. He managed to catch Charlie as he passed out, and followed the gurney when they wheeled him away.” By now they were in another room and the nurse was helping Robin into the bed.

Don just listened during Robin's conversation with the nurse. He didn't know what to say, or how to react. He wouldn't blame Charlie if he never spoke to him again after the way he blew up at him. Robin still looked like she was mad at him. He could see that she was waiting for him to say something, so after the nurse left he said the only thing he could. “I’m sorry.”

“So you should be. But it’s not me you need to say that to. I think that should be Charlie. Go down to the ER and talk to him, I'll be alright by myself for a while.”

“I don’t think he is going to want to see me right now. Not after what I said to him.” Don was starting to worry about Charlie. He had walked out of the room and then collapsed. Maybe it was more than a graze after all.

“Don he’s your brother, he will forgive you.” Robin was surprised that Don hadn't immediately wanted to leave to go check on Charlie. But then seeing the guilt in his eyes over the way he had spoken, she understood his reluctance. But she also knew that Don would have to make things right with Charlie, and soon.  
Just then the nurse came back. “The ER nurse I spoke to said that the bullet grazed Charlie's left side and they need to repair it. I can let you know when they’re finished and move him to a room, if you’d like me to.”

Robin looked at Don, who said nothing. So in answer to the nurse’s question she said “Yes please do, and thank you.” Then she turned to Don, "When the nurse tells us what room Charlie is in, I want you to go and talk to him."

Don knew there was no point in arguing with Robin, so he sat down to wait for the nurse to come back.

Colby sat in the ER waiting room watching the door. He had called Alan and Amita and told them the basic’s of what had happened, and knew he would have to go into more detail when they arrived. Colby had also called David and filled him in.

Alan, Amita, and David arrived within minutes of each other so Colby went over the details of what he knew with them. He spared nothing, even repeating Don’s words to Charlie, and himself.

Alan sighed, “I’ll go talk to Don after I know that Charlie is okay. Have they told you anything Colby?”

“The Doctor told me that they were working to close the bullet wound in Charlie’s left side, but it should be a fairly easy procedure.” Just as Colby finished speaking the Doctor he’d spoken to early came into the waiting room. Colby introduced Alan then stepped back.

“Mr Eppes, my name is Doctor Soames. I repaired the bullet wound in Charlie’s side. He is resting right now, but should be moved to a room shortly. I would like to keep him in overnight just to make sure everything is good. I don’t anticipate any problems, and he can probably go home in the morning.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Alan said with relief in his voice.

Alan turned to Colby and David, “Would you come with me to talk to Don? I’m sure that Robin will have explained what happened by now, but he may need to hear it from someone else. He has to make things right with Charlie, and soon.”

David answered for both of them. “Sure Alan, we’ll go with you.”

“I’ll stay here, Alan, and find out what room they’ll move Charlie to. Bring Don back with you, Charlie will need to see him right away if this is going to be fixed.” Amita said.

When they got to Robin’s room, the look on Don’s face told them that he was already regretting his words to Charlie. The guilt and concern in his eyes was clear for all to see.

Don spoke first. “Dad, tell me that Charlie’s alright. I shouldn't have spoken to him like that. I don’t know how he'll ever forgive me.”

Alan had been annoyed with Don, but the look in his eyes erased most of his anger. “Charlie will be fine. The surgery was simple, and they’re keeping him in overnight but expect to release him in the morning. You need to go down there and make things right with him, or I’ll never forgive you.”

Don knew that Alan was right, he had to talk to Charlie, so he got up to leave, Alan turned to go with him.

“Colby will stay with Robin while you’re gone, and I'll go check on the clean up in Robin's old room.” David said.

By the time Alan and Don got back to the ER, Charlie had been moved into a room. When they reached the room, Don hesitated at the door. “What if he doesn’t want to see me? I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.”

“Don he’s your brother. He will forgive you in the end. But first you have to apologize so he can start to forgive you.”

In the room they found Charlie trying to get out of bed, and Amita trying to stop him. However at the sight of Don, Charlie froze. “What do you want? Come to blame me some more? Well don’t. I already blame myself.”

At Charlie's words Don realised that he'd made Charlie feel responsible for Watson almost shooting Robin, a second time. “No Charlie, I was wrong to blame you. Robin told me to leave, as well as you. I was so upset that Watson had got to Robin I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry I said those things. If I could take them back, I would. Please try to forgive me. I’ll understand if you can’t, but I will forever be in your debt for stopping Watson.”

Amita had managed to get Charlie back into bed, during Don’s speech, and was looking relieved. But Charlie still felt he was to blame for Don not being there. “I didn’t stop him Don, I only slowed him down. If Colby hadn’t come in when he did, Robin and I would both have been dead. I shouldn't have told you to leave when there's no way I could have protected Robin. I should've just let you sleep in a chair like you wanted to.”

Don now approached Charlie. This was going better than he’d thought it would. Maybe Charlie would forgive him. “Charlie you did protect Robin, that’s why you got shot. I should've seen that you were hurt, but Robin had to point that out to me. Please forgive me, losing you would be as bad as losing Robin, and I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Charlie smiled. He thought about making Don wait awhile before he forgave him, but he couldn't. “Okay Don, I’ll forgive you. I never could stay mad at you for long, and besides you have to be the best man at our wedding, right Amita?” Charlie was now looking at Amita with a big smile on his face.

Amita smiled too. “That’s right Charlie." The she turned to Don, "Don, I'm so glad you came and made things right with Charlie, because you have to be his best man. Who else can help Charlie through the rigors of a wedding?”

Don smiled and clasped Charlie’s hand. “Congratulations bro wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Alan had listened to the whole conversation without saying a word. Now he couldn't help himself. “Does this mean I’ll be getting grandchildren soon?” Charlie, Amita and Don looked at each other and smiled. They'd known that grandchildren would be the first thing Alan thought about on hearing that either Don or Charlie were getting married.

A few minutes later Don excused himself and went back to Robin’s room. David was there having finished in the other room, so he told them all that he had made things right with Charlie. Also that Charlie and Amita were getting married and he was going to be the best man. 

“Dad now has a dreamy look because he’s convinced that grandchildren will be along in the near future.”

The End


End file.
